Presently, there exists no system for integrating and automating the various communication, record keeping, vehicle maintenance, and route management needs of commercial vehicle fleet operators. For example, DOT log book records may be stored on a portable or on-board computer. Haendel et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,528, hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a vehicle monitoring system using a satellite positioning system for recording the number of miles driven in a given state for purposes of apportioning road use taxes. Also, cellular telephone communication and other wireless mobile communication systems have improved the communication between a vehicle operator and a central dispatcher. However, there still exists a need for a single, comprehensive vehicle management system that can integrate all aspects of commercial fleet operators.